Food Guide
Along with animals, many Mew Mews and other characters have a food they are associated with. If you are running short of food ideas, here are a few that may help. Feel free to add your own! For More Guides, see the Animal Guide, Elements and Themes Guide, and Weapons Guide Do not upload images with watermarks, user tags, or stamps, as these may be copyright Fruits Mandarin.jpeg|Mandarin Lychee.jpg|Lychee Mango.jpg|Mangoes Coconuts.jpg|Coconuts Kiwi.jpg|Kiwi Pineapple.jpg|Pineapple Passionfruit.jpg|Passionfruit Iyokan.jpg|Iyokan Tangerines.jpg|Tangerine Pears.jpg|Pears Kyoho_Grape.jpg|Kyoho Grape Red_Currants.jpg|Red Currants Figs.jpg|Figs Yuzu Citrus.png|Yuzu Citrus Apples.jpg|Apples Cherimoya.jpg|Cherimoya Clementine.jpg|Clementines Peaches.jpg|Peaches Limes.jpg|Limes Blackberry Fruit.jpg|Blackberries Kiwano Melon.png|Kiwano Melon Cherries.jpg|Cherries Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Plums.jpg|Plums Pomegranate.jpg|Pomegranate Blueberries.png|Blueberries Bananas.jpg|Bananas Loquat.jpg|Loquats Apricots.jpg|Apricots Raspberries.jpg|Raspberries Oranges.jpg|Oranges Nectarines.jpg|Nectarines Grapefruit.jpg|Grapefruit Dragonfruit.jpg|Dragonfruit / Pitaya Lemon.jpg|Lemon Papaya.jpg|Papaya Grapes.jpg|Grapes Pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin Watermelon.jpg|Watermelon Elderberries.jpg|Elderberries Acai Berries.jpg|Acai Berries Green Grapes.jpg|Green Grapes Green Olives.jpg|Green Olives Black Olives.jpg|Black Olives Starfruit.jpg|Sliced Starfruit/Carambola cranberries.jpg|Cranberries Persimmons.jpg|Persimmons Bearberry.jpg|Bearberries Blood Oranges.jpg|Blood Oranges Fruit Salad.jpg|Fruit Salad Alden Grapes.jpg|Alden Grapes avocadoes.jpg|Avocadoes Citron.jpg|Citron Oro Blanco.png|Oro Blanco Safou.jpg|Safou Acerola.jpg|Acerola Rose Hips.jpg|Rose Hips Pawpaw.jpg|Pawpaw Noni Fruit.jpg|Noni Pluots.jpg|Pluots Durian Fruit.jpg|Durian Fruit Jackfruit.jpg|Jackfruit Korean Melon.jpg|Korean Melon feijoa.jpg|Feijoa / Pineapple Guava Tamarillo.jpg|Tamarillo Sour Plums.png|Sour Plums Longan.jpg|Longan Golden Berries.jpg|Golden Berries Mulberries.jpg|Mulberries Beach Plum.jpg|Beach Plums Burmese Grapes.jpg|Burmese Grapes Canary Melon.jpg|Canary Melon Cashew Apple.jpg|Cashew Apples Cluster Fig.jpg|Cluster Figs Crowberry.jpg|Crowberries Dead Man's Fingers or Blue Sausage.jpg|Dead Man's Fingers / Blue Sausage Goji Berries.jpg|Goji Berries Hairless Rambutan.jpg|Hairless Rambutans Indian Jujube.jpg|Indian Jujube Indian Prune.jpg|Indian Prunes Japanese Persimmon.jpg|Japanese Persimmon Juniper Berry.jpg|Juniper Berries Karonda.jpg|Karonda Limeberry.jpg|Limeberries Maqui.jpg|Maqui Morinda.jpg|Morinda Muskmelon.jpg|Muskmelon Olive.jpg|Olive Oregon Grape.jpg|Oregon Grapes Otaheite Gooseberry.jpg|Otaheite Gooseberry Salal.jpg|Salal American Black Elderberry.jpg|American Black Elderberries Yellow Plum.jpg|Yellow Plums Green_Apple.jpg}Green Apple Purple_Apple-Berry.jpg|Purple Apple Berry Yellow_Apples.jpg|Yellow Apples Lillypilly.jpg|Lilly Pilly Berries Snow_Berry.jpg|Snow Berries Muscadine.jpg|Muscadine Grapes Desserts Baked Goods Lemon_Cookie.jpg|Lemon Cookie Fresh-Peach-Cobbler-–-A-Summertime-Favorite-BEAUTY-e1312814872863.jpg|Peach Cobbler Sh0513_shortcake1_lg.jpg|Strawberry Shortcake Purple_Macaroons.jpg|Purple Macaroons Pink_Lamingtons.png|Pink Lamingtons Yellow_Cake.png|Yellow Cake (Lemon) Macaroons.jpg|Macarons Lemon Meringue Pie.jpeg|Lemon Meringue Pie Cake.jpg|Cake Cupcake.jpg|Cupcake Orange_Cupcake.jpg|Orange Cupcake Red Velvet.jpg|Red Velvet Cake Eclair.jpg|Eclair Cookies.jpg|Cookies Strudel.jpg|Strudel Raspberry Doughnuts.jpg|Raspberry Donuts Strawberry tart.jpg|Strawberry Tart Trifle.png|Triffle Cherries Julibee.jpg|Cherries Jubilee Angel Food Cake.jpg|Undecorated Angel Food Cake Poptarts.jpg|Poptarts Oreos.jpg|Oreo Cookies Sno Ball.jpg|Sno Ball Cake Balls.jpg|Chocolate and Vanilla Cake Balls Cake Pops.jpg|Cake Pops Purple_Cake_Pops.jpg|Purple Cake Pops Cheesecake.jpg|Plain Cheesecake Cherry_Pie.jpg|Cherry Pie Lamingtons.jpg|Lamingtons Lemon Tart.jpg|Lemon Tart Fruitcake.jpg|Fruitcake Zebra Cakes.jpg|Zebra Cakes Cream puffs.jpg|Cream Puffs Scones.jpg|Scones Souffle.jpg|Plain Souffles Raspberry Rose Souffle.jpg|Raspberry Rose Souffle Egg Tart.jpg|Egg Tart Muffins.jpg|Muffins Buns.jpg|Buns Puff Pastry.jpg|Puff Pastry Biscuits.jpeg|Biscuits Torte.jpg|Torte gateau du roi.jpg|Gâteau Du Roi / King Cake Black Velvet Cake.jpg|Black Velvet Cake Frozen Blue_Ice_Cream.jpg|Ice Cream Blue Coconut Milkshake.jpg|Blue Coconut Milkshake Rainbow Popsicle.jpg|Rainbow Popsicle Popsicle.jpg|Popsicles Sorbet.jpg|Sorbet Strawberry Parfait.jpg|Strawberry Parfait Ice Cream Rainbow Ice Cream.jpg|Rainbow Ice Cream Gelato.jpg|Gelato Shaved Ice.jpg|Shaved Ice snow-cones.jpg|Snow Cones frozen-custard.jpg|Frozen Custard Ice Cream Sandwich.jpg|Ice Cream Sandwich Purple Sorbet.jpg|Purple Sorbet Vanilla_Ice_Cream.jpg|Vanilla Ice Cream Chocolate Ice Cream.jpg|Chocolate Ice Cream Candy Mints.jpeg|Peppermint Pink_Candy.jpg|Pink Candy Licorice.jpg|Licorice Chocolate.jpg|Chocolate Black Licorice.jpg|Black Licorice Taffy.jpg|Taffy Lemon Drops.jpg|Lemon Drops Candy Cane.jpg|Candy Cane Red Licorice.jpg|Red Licorice Blue Candy.jpg|Blue Candy Sugar Mice.jpg|Sugar Mice Rock Candy.jpg|Rock Candy Konpeitō.jpg|Konpeitō Dragée.jpg|Dragée Black Jelly Bean.jpg|Black Jelly Beans White Candy.jpg|White Candy Swirl Lollipops.jpg|Swirl Lollipops Gumdrops.jpg|Gumdrops Poprocks.jpg|Pop Rocks Fudge.jpg|Fudge Red_Fudge.jpg|Red Fudge Bubblegum.jpg|Bubble Gum Pink Sherbet.jpg|Pink / Purple Sherbet Smarties.jpg|Smarties Jelly Babies.jpg|Jelly Babies Salt Water Taffy.jpg|Salt Water Taffy SweeTart.png|SweeTarts Tootsie Roll.jpg|Tootsie Roll Tootsie Pops.jpg|Wrapped Tootsie Pops Fraise Tagada.jpg|Fraise Tagada gummi bears.jpg|Gummi Bears gummi worms.jpg|Gummi Worms Pixie Sticks.jpg|Pixie Sticks Snickers.JPG|Snickers Musk Sticks.jpg|Musk Sticks Bamsemums.jpg|Bamsemums Rainbow Airheads.jpg|Rainbow Air Heads Jolly Ranchers.jpg|Jolly Ranchers Life Savers.jpg|Life Savers Pink Taffy.jpg|Pink Taffy White_Chocolate.jpg|White Chocolate Pink Bubble Gum.jpg|Pink Bubble Gum Custards, Puddings and Jellies Vanilla Pudding.jpg|Vanilla Pudding Caramel Custard Pudding.jpg|Caramel Custard Pudding Jello.jpg|Red Jello / Jelly vanilla custard.jpg|Vanilla Custard Tapioca Pudding.jpg|Tapioca Pudding White Peach Jelly.png|White Peach Jelly / Hakutō Zerī Flan.jpg|Flan Arroz Con Leche.jpg|Arroz Con Leche Other Parfait.jpg|Jell-O Parfait Blue Icing.jpeg|Blue Icing Whipped Honey Cream.jpg|Whipped Honey Cream Frosting.jpg|Frosting Sugar.jpg|Sugar Strawberry Crepes.jpg|Strawberry Crepes Chocolate_Crepe.jpg|Chocolate Crepe Coffee Jelly.jpg|Coffee Jelly Meringues.jpg|Meringues Brown Sugar.jpg|Brown Sugar Chocolate Pocky.jpg|Chocolate Pocky Strawberry Pocky.jpg|Strawberry Pocky Matcha Pocky.jpg|Matcha Pocky Snowskin Mooncakes.jpg|Snowskin Mooncakes Dango.jpg|Dango Cotton Candy.jpg|Cotton Candy / Fairy Floss Hawthorne Balls.jpg|Hawthorne Balls Wafers.png|Wafers Cool Whip.jpg|Cool Whip Marshmallow Popcorn.jpg|Marshmallow Popcorn Creme Brulee.jpg|Creme Brulee Pavlova.jpeg|Pavlova Tim Tams.jpg|Tim Tams ANZAC Biscuits.jpeg|ANZAC Biscuits Seasonings Herbs Thyme.jpg|Thyme Mint.jpg|Mint Basil.jpg|Basil Oregano.jpg|Oregano Chives.jpg|Chives Spices Cocoa.jpg|Cocoa Powder Cinnamon.jpg|Cinnamon Paprika.jpg|Paprika Curry Powder.jpg|Curry Powder Vanilla Sticks.jpg|Vanilla Cayenne Pepper.jpg|Cayenne Pepper Ginger Powder.jpg|Ginger Garam Masala.jpg|Garam Masala Others salt.jpg|Salt Vinegar.jpg|Vinegar Olive Oil.jpeg|Olive Oil Vegetables Cucumbers.jpg|Cucumbers C6312FF1-4032-4FFB-ACD7-89DFF36BB294.jpeg|Carrots Edible Seaweed.jpg|Edible Seaweed Lettuce Head.jpg|Lettuce Eggplant.jpg|Eggplant Onions.jpg|Onions Rhubarb.jpg|Rhubarb Adzuki Beans.jpg|Adzuki Beans Cauliflower.jpg|Cauliflower Garlic.jpg|Garlic Corn.jpg|Corn Soybeans.jpg|Soybeans Peas.jpg|Peas Bell Peppers.jpg|Bell Peppers Parsley.jpg|Parsley Potatoes.jpg|Potatoes Salad.jpg|Vegetable Salad Ube.jpg|Ube / Purple Yam Yam.jpg|White Yam Purple Carrots.jpg|Purple Carrots Turnips.jpg|Turnips beetroot.jpg|Beetroot Mushrooms.jpg|Mushrooms Black_Beans.jpg|Black Beans Sweet_Potato.jpg|Sweet Potato Cactus.jpg|Cactus Savory Foods and Dishes Quiche.jpg|Quiche Fishcake.jpg|Fishcake Takoyaki.jpg|Takoyaki Mitarashi Dango.jpg|Mitarashi Dango Steak.jpg|Steak Clam.jpg|Clam Egg Waffles.jpg|Egg Waffles Tuna.jpg|Tuna Dumplings.jpg|Dumplings Spicy Gluten.jpg|Spicy Gluten Fish.jpg|Fish Boston Lobster.jpg|Boston Lobster Hamburger.jpg|Hamburger French Fries.jpg|French Fries Unagi.jpg|Unagi Grilled Octopus.jpg|Grilled Octopus Sushi.jpg|Tuna Sushi Zucchini Sushi.jpg|Zucchini Sushi Omurice.jpg|Omurice (Omelette Rice) Plain omelette.jpg|Plain Omelette Shrimp.jpg|Shrimp Meat Pie.jpg|Meat Pie Cornish Pasty.jpg|Cornish Pasty Japanese curry rice.jpg|Japanese Curry Rice ikayaki.jpg|Ikayaki Sausages.jpg|Sausages Fairy Bread.jpg|Fairy Bread Lobster_Roll.png|Lobster Roll Syrups and Sauces Condiments ketchup.jpg|Ketchup Aioli.jpg|Aioli Sriracha Sauce.jpeg|Sriracha Sauce Mayonnaise.jpg|Mayonnaise Mango Chutney.jpg|Mango Chutney Relish.jpg|Relish Soy_Sauce.jpg|Soy Sauce Barbecue Sauce.jpg|Barbecue Sauce Gravy.jpg|Gravy Wasabi.jpg|Wasabi Sweet Sauces and Syrups Maple_Syrup.png|Maple Syrup Honey.jpg|Honey Black Treacle.jpg|Treacle Caramel Sauce.jpg|Caramel Sauce Chocolate Syrup.jpg|Chocolate Syrup Spreads / Pastes Peanut Butter.jpg|Peanut Butter Plum Jam.jpg|Plum Jam Jam.jpg|Jam Grape Jam.jpg|Grape Jam Red Bean Paste.jpg|Red Bean Paste Vegemite.jpg|Vegemite Nutella.jpg|Nutella Grape Jelly.jpg|Grape Jelly Dips Guacamole.jpg|Guacamole Red Salsa.jpg|Red Salsa Green Salsa.jpg|Green Salsa Hummus.jpg|Hummus Tzatziki.jpg|Tzatziki Drinks Sodas Blue_Soda.jpg|Blue Soda Cola.jpg|Cola Grape Soda.jpg|Grape Soda Cream Soda.jpg|Cream Soda Root_beer.jpg|Root Beer Teas Honey Chamomile.jpg|Honey Chamomile Spiced Chai Tea.jpg|Spiced Chai Tea Fermented Tea.jpg|Kombucha / Fermented Tea Black Tea.jpg|Assam / Black Tea Flowering Tea.jpg|Flowering Tea Green Tea.jpg|Green Tea Oolong Tea.jpg|Oolong Tea Kuzuyu.jpg|Kuzuyu / Arrowroot Tea Matcha Tea.jpg|Matcha Tea Powder Matcha_Tea_Drink.jpg|Matcha Tea Alcoholic Purple Wine.jpg|Purple Wine White Wine.jpg|White Wine Orange Wine.jpg|Orange Wine Mojito.jpg|Mojito Cocktail Merlot.jpg|Merlot Sake.jpg|Sake Other Milk.jpg|Milk Cup of Coffee.jpg|Coffee Lemonade.jpg|Lemonade milkshakes.jpg|Milkshakes Red Fruit Punch.jpg|Red Fruit Punch Latte.jpg|Latte Mocha.jpg|Mocha Atole.jpg|Atole Champurrado.jpg|Champurrado Confections Marzipan.jpg|Marzipan Guimave (Marshmallows).jpg|Guimauve (Marshmallow) Pink Marshmallows.jpg|Pink Marshmallows Daifuku.jpg|Daifuku Sprinkles.jpg|Sprinkles Chocolate Truffles.jpg|Chocolate Truffles Ichigo Daifuku.jpg|Strawberry Daifuku Toffee.jpg|Toffee Caramel.jpg|Caramel Mochi.png|Yellow/Orange Mochi Sakuramochi.jpg|Sakuramochi Manju.jpg|Manju Hina Mochi.jpg|Hinamochi White Marshmallow.jpg|White Marshmallows Orange Daifuku.jpg|Orange Daifuku Blueberry Daifuku.jpg|Blueberry Daifuku Nuts Almonds.jpg|Almonds Chestnuts.jpg|Chestnuts Walnuts.jpg|Walnuts Macadamia.jpg|Macadamia Nuts Hazelnuts.jpg|Hazelnuts Cashews.jpg|Roasted Cashews Pecans.jpg|Pecans Pine Nuts.jpg|Pine Nuts pistacho.jpg|Pistachios Sunflower_Seeds.jpg|Sunflower Seeds Seeds Coffee Beans.jpg|Coffee Beans Pumpkin Seeds.jpg|Pumpkin Seeds Flaxseed.jpg|Flaxseed Sesame Seeds.jpg|Sesame Seeds Poppy Seed.jpg|Poppy Seeds White Poppy Seed.jpg|White Poppy Seeds Grains Popcorn.jpg|Popcorn Rice.jpg|White Rice Brown Rice.jpg|Brown Rice Meronpan.jpg|Meronpan Pancakes.jpg|Pancakes Waffles.jpg|Waffles Blue_Waffles.png|Blue Waffles Ramen.jpg|Ramen Gyoza_Ramen.jpg|Gyoza Ramen Soba Noodles.jpeg|Soba Noodles onigiri.jpg|Onigiri / Rice Ball Quinoa.jpg|Quinoa Wheat.jpg|Wheat Damper.jpg|Damper Bread Dairy Whipped Cream.jpg|Whipped Cream Cheese.jpg|Cheese Yogurt.jpg|Vanilla Yogurt Curds.jpg|Cheese Curds Protein Salt and Pepper Tofu.jpg|Salt and Pepper Tofu Sweet Tofu.jpg|Sweet Tofu SSU Eggs.jpg|Sunny-Side Up Eggs Tofu.png|Tofu Scrambled Eggs.jpg|Scrambled Eggs Other Category:Guides Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Gallery